


What if?

by GeraldTheFabulousGiraffe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Rey Skywalker, aka that one where rey is raised by her lesbian mums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeraldTheFabulousGiraffe/pseuds/GeraldTheFabulousGiraffe
Summary: A thought came to me whilst reading the Ahsoka novel: what if, after Malachor, Ahsoka and Kaeden ran away together?  What if they ended up on jakku? And what if they ended up raising Rey?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted rey to be raised by the space lesbians okay

Kaeden Larte-Tano is alone. The other side of her bed, sometimes occupied by a large, snoring Togruta, is cold and empty. This is not new. Normally her wife is away, for weeks at a time, as Fulcrum for the Rebellion.

But this time is different.

They say she is not coming back this time. After all, no one walks away from Darth Vader. Especially not in a collapsing Sith temple. But Ahsoka Larte-Tano is not no one.

And that is not all they say. 

They say that Darth Vader walked away with a hole in his mask and a limp in his step. With the look of a man who has been bested in combat and does not want to accept it. 

Kaeden knows her wife. She knows that her wife is powerful. She knows that her wife is stubborn. She knows that her wife has the literal life force of the Light inside her. 

_How else do you explain immortality and increased power that rivals the Chosen One himself?_

She also knows that her wife passed some of this life force on to her, during a desperate healing after a mission gone wrong. One of many instances where Ahsoka had given up everything for her.

_The glow of white lightsabers and the singing of the Force._

It is time she returned the favour.

 


	2. Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where kaeden is done with the universe's bullshit

Packing a ship with all the supplies she can fit, Kaeden types a quick message to her sister. She knows, that of all people, Miara will understand.

_Love comes first. The universe can wait._

The last whereabouts of Fulcrum are Malachor. It is a vile, repulsive planet. It has a huge Sith temple that she just knows her wife was in. A huge Sith temple that has since collapsed.

_Godsdammit Ahsoka._

When she gets there, all she finds is a pile of rubble. And in it, a heavily injured Togruta woman with blood darkening her lekku and her right arm cut off at the elbow, nothing left but a cauterised stump. She knows that no matter what she says, she will receive the same answer.

_I promised that I wouldn't leave him. Not again._

So she does not ask, no matter how much she wants to demand exactly what her wife was doing. Instead she drags the love of her life into her shuttle and begins bandaging her wounds. She knows that she is angry now, at the universe and at fate. Have they not taken enough? Were they not satisfied with both Kaeden and Ahsoka’s childhoods and innocence? Did they truly need their lives too? What more could they want to steal away? She knows that even though her wife will heal, it will be another scar on her psyche and on her body. She can heal a lot, but she cannot regrow limbs. At this, she decides that enough is enough.

_They will take no more. Not from us._


End file.
